


Descent into Madness

by Fear_Fades_4Eva, Fenrael



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blue eyed Kagome, Canon Divergent, Controlling, Corrupted!Joseph, Crossover, Cute, Dark, Discord - Freeform, F/M, Fen and Fear at it again, Fluff, Future Reference to Rape/Non-Con, Kagome stays in the future, Medical Internship in Krimson City, Mental Instability, Mild Smut, Minor mention of Adult Shippo, Multi, No Actual Leslie/Kagome, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-InuYasha, Power Imbalance, Reference to Incestuous relationships, Ruvik!Leslie, Snippets, Starts Off Happy, Stockholm Syndrome, Suffering, Sugary Poof Poof, Sweet, Through Wells and Worlds, Twisted, Willful Captivity, possessive, time jumps, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Fades_4Eva/pseuds/Fear_Fades_4Eva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrael/pseuds/Fenrael
Summary: He wanted the boy for their compatibility. His body would give him a new chance at life. He wanted her because she was beautiful like his sister. He would take over the boy, keep the Detective as incentive, and own her. Even if it meant breaking her. Especially if it meant breaking her.Told in Kagome's POV. Will be snippets. Posted once a week unless otherwise specified. THIS. IS. A. CROSSOVER between an ANIME and a VIDEO GAME.





	1. Bed are... soft??

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> Fear and Fen like to hurt themselves by watching horror games and thinking about crossover possibilities, even knowing the pain and suffering said story/idea/etc. will bring.
> 
> We are going to try and post one chapter every week, not necessarily the same day every week, but yes.
> 
> This is a crossover and if you want to leave bad comments about how your time was wasted because you didn't properly read the summary or the tags or even this note then that is all on you and I wish you the best! ;p
> 
> Kagome will be constantly switching between honorifics and regular names during her time in America.
> 
> Which!
> 
> After the three years, she does go back to the past briefly but decides to stay in the future, waiting for when her demon friends reunite with her.
> 
> This starts when she gets a Medical Internship and decides to transfer to Krimson City, where an old family friend aka Joseph Oda agrees to let her live with him in his apartment. 
> 
> Some time after she moves in, she decided to transfer to Beacon Mental Hospital.

Oda-kun's guest bed is much softer than she is expecting when she flops back onto it, a yelp slipping from her when she nearly slides off. She scrambles back up on it before he comes into the room, shirt hanging off one arm and glasses slowly slipping down the slope of his nose. 

It takes some considerable effort to keep her eyes on his face and she calls on all the years of her little brother and his friends walking or playing half-naked around the house. Or even better, the times when she'd been with a guy or seen people who weren't even human. 

It's still hard because _wow_. 

His little cough has her eyes snapping up from each curve of muscle, especially the cut of those hips, to see him trying not to smirk. Guess her willpower just wasn't that strong. 

Regardless of the blush slipping over her cheeks, she sets her jaw and raises a brow. 

"You okay in here?" 

"Beds are just very... soft." She finishes lamely and coughs a little in embarrassment. It sounds even worse out loud. 

His smirks grows a little more but he turns away, presumably to finish getting dressed. 

Just not without a parting quip. "Guess this is better than that time you saw me naked when you were 5 and didn't know what was hanging between my legs." 

She races after him with a shriek.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back this week as promised!
> 
> We had some input by love_michiyuki (speil) that brought up a point that went right over our heads! So, again, thank you for letting us know.
> 
> If anyone sees any mistakes or problems, please let us know or if there is a tag we missed.

**II - Getting Familiar Pt. 1**

He leaves his sugar in a container next to the stove.

A cutting board hanging on the wall with an inspirational message written across it in a flourishing, gaudy font.

Coasters sit in a row, each with different little candies piled in them.

Kagome purses her lips, swinging her apartment key. She gives a little shriek when it flies off her finger and hits the glass of the coffee pot, her heart beating at her chest as she looks around. The apartment is empty and she knows that it's empty but-

With a deep breath, she grabs the key and goes to put it on the little hook that he showed her was on the entrance wall.

~~~~~

**Getting Familiar Pt.2**

She'd faced demons and bandits and the living dead, she could do this.

She. could. do. this.

Lifting a hand out, she went to go touch the dial to change it to-

Nope, she couldn't do this.

Kagome shimmied out of the room, promising to ask Oda-kun when he got home.

Why couldn't his washer be as simple as hers back home?

~~~~~

**Getting Familiar Pt. 3**

Oda-kun asks her to call him Joseph the next time he is home and helping her with the washer and dryer.

It makes her blush and laugh but it also makes her happy. 

She has missed calling him Joseph.

It maybe also makes her a little bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comment! or Kudos and comment! :)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm....don't have anything to say so uh, enjoy ^_^;;;;

III Laundry III

College was an eye-opener in the best ways.

And right now, his little remark from last month is still hanging around when a wicked thought crosses her mind. 

The hospital is still getting her paperwork all set up and between not knowing anyone other than Joseph and his fluctuating shifts, she’s got a lot of time on her hands.

Time where she snuck a look into the cute, organized little contact book he has to talk to a ‘Detective Castellanos’. College and the shrine tours helped her English enough to get the situation and point across.

He’d had an easy case, but he’d be off for the next few days due to overstaffing.

And college— it loosened her up pretty well.

She's just finishing up when the jingle of his keys echo in the hallway and she snuggles into the couch with a barely contained giggle. One, two, three breaths as the door clicks shut behind him and her face is as close to straight as she can get while she flips through Non-No Yuka and Eri had sent her in the mail.

His usual routine is to head to the kitchen first and soon the apartment would smell like brewing coffee. She stuck her toes down between the cushions to stave off the excited chill.

The slight slam of the fridge has her heart quickening in excitement, each step making her quiver. It's the spit take that has her looking up from an article she just found on nipple play to see Oda-kun standing with a water bottle in hand, water dripping from his chin and onto his vest and his wide eyes focused on her. 

She scoots down a bit more, smiling. "Something wrong?" 

One of his gloved hands gesture blankly at her. 

A quick glance down and Kagome gives him a confused tilt of her head. "What?" 

"You're only wearing boxers! **My** boxers!" 

With a well-practiced eye roll, she places the open magazine down on her chest. "I needed to do laundry." He gives a strangled moan and just hightails it to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

She scrambles up off the couch and hurriedly tosses on the shirt she had under her, giggling as she runs to his door. “Oh, come on, Jyoshi-kun!”

“You know how to say my name so don’t call me that!”

“Jyoshi-kun! Jyoshi-kun! Jyoshi-kun! Jyo-eyah!” Kagome shrieks when he rips open the door and drags her close, fingers digging into her sides.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took two weeks! The scenes kept mashing together then they didn't want to mix then words didn't want to work. *sigh* But! I did update before Friday! With the holiday coming up this weekend, I am still going to try and update but, as a warning, we might not update!
> 
> My dear sweet co-author and vhenan, Fenrae-l, made two beautiful pieces of art in our inspiration for this story. Her art blog is fenrael-art on tumblr. ^^

IV.

After two weeks, she gets a call from the hospital one morning to come in and she takes with her a change of clothes and her scrubs in a travel bag, only to be told when she gets there that it still might take a little longer. The receptionist doesn't have any information and every time she talks to a doctor, they write her off as a visitor for one of the patients, telling her to be patient and wait in the sitting room. Luck has her seeing the Resident Chief and him recognizing her, pulling her into his office to talk. The company lawyers don't take long to show up and it's hours before she steps out the doors, at least some time after noon.

An hour later and she's finally made it back to the apartment to put her things away and grab a light lunch.

Distant thunder rumbles in the sky throughout the day, shadows gradually lengthening as the sky darkened.

Kagome keeps herself occupied wandering the blocks around Jose— _their_ apartment complex. It's nicer than some of the others that she's seen and there's even a small park to go to if she feels a little nostalgic.

She may also secretly cleanse the little bit of land and the small, man-made pond engineered into it whenever she goes. It helps keeps her power from building up, too.

Right now, however, she's stuck standing under an awning as it pours down around her. The weather report had said there wouldn't be rain for another few hours so she hadn't taken precaution and grabbed her umbrella...or well, Joseph-kun's umbrella. Hers had been given to a man she saw sleeping in a sodden box just the other day.

Cupping her hands against her mouth, Kagome blew into them to try and warm her freezing fingers.

Krimson City didn't get rain quite as bad as Tokyo but it did get cold like Tokyo and this late into fall had her teeth chattering against each other.

The jingle of her phone distracted her and she backed up away from the edge of the awning as she pulled it from her pocket.

_Called the receptionist to see what time you were off and they said you weren't working yet? - Joseph_

_Yea, some paperwork got mixed up somehow. They said they would call if anything changed and they'd have their legal team look into what happened. どうして？_ She hit send and leaned back against the wall, absently listening to a little girl begging her mom to go to Circus World as they walked by.

Her eyes slid back to her phone, fingers sliding to unlock the screen to see what Joseph-kun had to say as it pinged again.

_I was just at the apartment and you weren't there? - Joseph_

She frowned, wondering why he put a question mark at the end. _I went for a walk._

_… It's raining. - Joseph_

Why… _why_ did she want to smack him so badly right now? She blew out a frustrated huff and tapped on her screen. _I do know that._

The sharp crack of lightning stole her attention for a moment and Kagome looked up, grimacing as the rain started coming down harder. That wasn't good. She'd had been waiting for when the rain would lighten so she'd could book it back to the apartment. It could still be done… there was just a higher chance she'd get sick or turn the wrong way.

A sharp gust of wind had the rain hitting her directly and she - as well as anyone else nearby - shrieked from being drenched so suddenly. It plastered hair to her neck and her fingers hurt when she grabbed the hem of her shirt to wring out the water. With a little shake, she slipped into the little shop she'd been taking refuge in front of and wandered around until she found the bathroom, all the while pulling at her pants.

She set her purse and phone on the counter to grab some paper towels to dry herself off. It, obviously, didn't work very well and the little shivers started getting harder as the cold set in. The little drops running off her hair didn't help as one slid down the middle of her back and she pulled it up into a tight, messy bun, dabbing at what she could along her back.

Kagome grabbed her phone to see she had another two text messages from Joseph-kun but she didn't bother reading them as she unlocked the screen and went for the dialer.

He was on Speed Dial #2, after her mama, and it rang twice before he picked up.

"C-could you pick me up?"

_-"I was already coming, where are you exactly?"-_

"Hold on." She set the phone down for a second, glancing at the sodden mess she was and grimacing before she threw all the paper towels away and picked it back up. Settling it between her shoulder and ear, she hoisted her bag back up onto the other shoulder and headed back out the shop. The cold sunk under her clothes, rain coming down harder now. "I''m-"

_-"Did you just walk out of a shop that has an awning?"-_

"Yeah."

_-"I see you."-_

She didn't even have time to glance around before his black Classic pulled up along the curb, the blurred image of him leaning down enough to wave at her from the driver's seat.

Kagome hung up and put her phone in her purse, clenching at the strap but she had to wait as a large group of people spilled out the shop and in front of her before sprinting for the passenger door. It slammed behind her and she put the seat belt on before picking at her clothes and hair. Under her, an oversized towel covered the entirety of the back and headrest with another half-folded towel on the seat, protecting they vinyl and soaking up the water.

She glanced over at Joseph-kun when he didn't immediately start driving to see him reaching back into the back to grab something. Her whole entire body perked up when she saw it was another towel and she immediately pulled down her bun and threw it on her head. She mussed her hair, twisting and bunching until she was sure it wouldn't stick to her anymore. Then it was all dabbing her face, neck, and arms. Getting sick was the last thing that needed to happen when there was no set day that she would be starting work.

Goosebumps skittered along her skin when warm air suddenly spilled out of the vents but she welcomed it.

"Since you were supposed to start working, I was going to see about bringing you some food," Joseph-kun's voice was quiet, almost tired sounding, just barely heard between the heat and rain beating down on the car, "but since you're not and now that you're wet, how about we just eat in tonight?"

Kagome glanced over at him, taking in the loose way one hand gripped the steering wheel while the other rested on the door's armrest. His shoulders were tense, higher up than usual, and he barely moved as he drove. He didn't usually focus so much when he was driving. "How about a massage after, hm, Jyosi-kun?"

His stop at the red light was a little sharp and she absently readjusted the belt strap from where it chafed her shoulder as he glanced at her. Rain beat around them, blurring the lights and muting the sounds of the others car. It heightened the quiet that fell around them as she waited for his answer.

A little laugh slipped from him finally, shoulders only relaxing a little. "Sounds good and by the time you get out of the shower, the food should be here."

end IV.

どうして - Why

R&R!  
(Please? lol)


End file.
